Ninja
Ninja is one of the martial art puppets created by André Toulon, but not quite done. Danny Coogan finished the work for him. Ninja has the soul of Don Coogan, (''Danny’s brother''). Personality Ninja’s silent, witty, calm, respectful and fearless. Power Abilities Ninja's eyes glow red when he focuses on the target, sabotage, superhuman, kuji–kiri, and supernatural powers were often associated with the ninja. Some legends include flight, invisibility, shape–shifting, the ability to “''split''” into multiple bodies, the summoning of animals, and control over the five classical elements and all martial arts, especially forbidden arts. He can sneak off frequently to a hideout or his own personal space, keeps his cool, and he consider dueling a sport and a part of everyday life. Weapons Ninja has The wakizashi''/kai–gunto sword and a utility belt that contains tiny weapons. His whole Shinobishōzoku suit is filled with... *Poisonous/''explosive shurikens *Nunchaku *Kama *Caltropstashibishi *Hand claws *Foot spikes *Kaginawa grappling hooks *Hidden Ninja Throwing Spikes *Makibishi *Spiked Takedown Axe AX5 *Kusarigama–jutsu *Chigiriki *Gothic Throwers *Shogee *Kunai *Blow–Dart Shooter with Venomous Darts *Bowie knife History Ninja was first seen when he popped out of Toulon's trunk when Danny kicked the trunk in a fit of rage. Danny picks him up and takes a look at him and sees that Ninja wasn’t quite done yet, so he starts working on him until he got it finished. After his family was killed, Danny used his brother’s blood to bring Ninja to life, which succeeded. Danny tests Ninja out to see if he has martial art skills with a shuriken. He gives it to Ninja for a test. Ninja’s red eyes glow and he throws the shuriken into the wall as a direct hit, which proved that he has martial art skills. Late at night, Danny and the puppets head to the opera house in order to rescue Beth because she has been kidnapped by the Nazis. Danny and the puppets go to high places in the opera house quietly without getting spotted by the Nazis. When Danny and the puppets spot Beth tied up in the chair with Klaus cleaning his pistol, He sends Ninja to rescue her. He releases the rope he was holding, slides down quietly and cuts the bandana that is tied around her wrists. When Klaus finishes cleaning his pistol he suddenly spots Beth getting out of the chair and she tries to escape. He was about to shoot her when Ninja throws a shuriken right into his right-eye. After rescuing her Danny picked up Ninja and left with Beth. When Ozu has them cornered after she finds them, she suddenly spots Ninja standing next to her and he throws a shuriken at her, he unfortunately only grazes her on the side of her neck. Enraged, she stabs him with her sword and he collapses. Danny and Beth run away and Ozu chases after them, leaving Ninja dead on the floor. When they leave, Ninja suddenly awakes and spots Danny and Beth on stage. He starts getting up and crawls to the stage while he is wounded. Ninja climbs onto the stage, grabs Ozu’s sword and stabs Max in the back, killing him right before he collapses again. Trivia * The Ninja puppet in this came from an unused idea for the first film for a six armed Ninja. Whilst that design eventually became the cowboy puppet Six-Shooter, they still liked the Ninja idea, so they used it for this film, albeit with 2 arms. * It has been confirmed by Charles Band that Ninja did NOT survive the events in "Axis of Evil" which kick off the plot for "Axis Rising" in the opening scene. Category:Puppet Master Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters